Remember You
by RainKim
Summary: Tentang cinta dan kesetiaan. Arti dari sebuah ikrar dan pengabdian. Bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai melupakanmu dan menganggapmu orang asing setiap ia membuka mata? Sasuke tahu rasanya... Summary ga nyambung. /NaruSaSu/OS/Tertarik?
Rumah Sakit Konoha, Juli 2015

Ruangan bercat putih itu Nampak hening. Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna yang ada di sana terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang, pemilik sepasang bola mata shappire itu masih menatap sosok dokter wanita di hadapannya dengan pandangan terluka dan tak percaya.

"Alzheimer...?" bisiknya parau.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki lain berambut raven dengan sepasang pupil sehitam jelaga tetap bungkam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dan di hadapan mereka, Dokter dengan name tag Haruno Sakura itu menghela napas. Manik kembarnya yang sewarna emerald menatap kedua sosok lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan iba. "Ya... Penyakit ini biasanya lebih banyak menimpa wanita dalam rentan usia berkisar 60-80 tahun, tapi sepertinya kasus yang di alami anda ini sedikit berbeda."

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih enggan bersuara, mempersilahkan Dokter cantik itu untuk menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai penyakit yang masih terdengar asing di telinga mereka.

" Penyakit Alzheimer adalah jenis demensia paling umum yang awalnya ditandai oleh melemahnya daya ingat, hingga gangguan otak dalam melakukan perencanaan, penalaran, persepsi, dan berbahasa. Pada penderita Alzheimer, gejala berkembang secara perlahan-lahan seiring waktu. Misalnya yang diawali dengan sebatas lupa soal isi percakapan yang baru saja dibincangkan atau lupa dengan nama obyek dan tempat, kemudian bisa berkembang menjadi disorientasi dan perubahan perilaku."

Raut wajah Naruto mengeruh, pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih saja terdiam bisu.

" Bahkan jika penyakit Alzheimer sudah mencapai tingkat parah, penderita dapat mengalami halusinasi, masalah dalam berbicara dan berbahasa, serta tidak mampu melakukan aktivitas tanpa dibantu orang lain."

"Apakah... Bisa di sembuhkan, Dokter?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke angkat bicara. Onyx kelamnya menyimpan harapan bahwa Sakura akan berkata 'ya' tapi sayangnya Dokter itu hanya mendesah dan menggeleng lemah, membuat kilauan onyxnya meredup seketika.

"Sampai saat ini belum di temukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit tersebut, tapi penderitanya bisa melakukan beberapa terapi dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk memperlambat perkembangan kondisi dan meredakan gejalanya."

"Berapa lama?" suara parau Naruto menginterupsi penjelasan Sakura. Sasuke segera menoleh dan mendapati lelaki pirang itu tengah tertunduk dengan jemari yang terkepal di atas lutut. Sasuke tahu perasaan berkecamuk yang tengah di rasakan lelaki itu karena iapun merasakannya. Ia menyentuh jemari Naruto yang masih terkepal dan saat lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan kedua shappire yang redup dan terluka, Sasuke tak lagi mampu untuk menyembunyikan segala resah dan ketakutannya.

Sakura yang mengerti dengan makna pertanyaan itu menjawab, "Biasanya penderita Alzheimer mampu bertahan hidup delapan sampai sepuluh tahun setelah gejala itu muncul. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang bisa hidup lebih lama dari itu."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti vonis mati bagi mereka. Naruto bahkan tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Dokter..." Sasuke berbisik, mengiba. Meminta agar malapetaka ini di angkat dari hidup mereka.

"Kita akan memulai terapi dan pengobatan Uchiha-san. Rumah sakit ini akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Uzumaki-san."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Remember You © RainKim**

 **Warning! : Apapun yang terjadi pada tokoh karakter disini, mainpair tetaplah NaruSasu.**

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Naruto langsung meraung sejadinya. Ia menangis dan memeluk Sasuke begitu erat, seolah lelaki raven itulah satu-satunya penopang dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Suke... Aku tidak mau..." cicitnya parau di sela bahu Sasuke.

"Sshh... Naruto, tenanglah..."

Naruto sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang Suke?! Kau dengar apa yang di katakan Dokter tadi? Aku akan lupa, aku akan melupakan semuanya. Aku akan melupakan Namamu, melupakan Namaku sendiri dan melupakan kenangan kita..."

Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke, kepingan shappire yang begitu Sasuke sukai kini menatapnya tanpa cahaya dan penuh luka, "Aku akan melupakanmu... Melupakan cinta kita dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Sasuke..."

Pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Air mata kini ikut mengalir dari manik kelamnya yang redup. "Dobe..."

Ia meraih kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya, menggenggam tangan hangat itu dan mengecup telapaknya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati semua ini sendiri. Kita akan melaluinya bersama. Aku akan terus mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan segalanya..."

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh lelaki di hadapannya itu, "Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin melupakan semua itu..."

.

.

.

Lelah menangis dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh tertidur. Sasuke membawanya ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan lelaki itu di kasur. Setelah merapikan dan menyelimutinya, Sasuke duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang terlelap.

Alzheimer...

Sasuke tak pernah mengira nama penyakit yang terdengar asing itu akan menjadi momok menakutkan yang menghantui kehidupan mereka. Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai pribadi yang ceroboh dan sedikit urakan. Lelaki itu akan kerap lupa membawa salah satu berkas dokumen penting ke kantor hingga Sasuke yang terpaksa mengantarkannya. Ia juga sering lupa dimana meletakan ponsel atau kunci mobilnya. Lupa meletakan pakaian kotornya di keranjang padahal Sasuke sudah sering memperingatinya. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengira jika itu adalah gejala awal penyakit Alzheimer yang di derita kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto yang berantakan. Sudah dua puluh tahun mereka bersama. Usia mereka sekarang menginjak angka 40 tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk Naruto mengidap penyakit itu. Sasuke sempat berpikir, mengapa Tuhan begitu tak adil memberikan penyakit itu pada Naruto? Mengapa Tuhan begitu tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang ini adalah mendampingi Naruto sampai batasnya nanti.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama, Naruto. Kau tidak akan mungkin melupakanku... Iya kan?"

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Sasuke akan bangun terlebih dahulu, membersihkan diri lalu turun untuk membuat sarapan. Naruto sendiri sudah resmi cuti dari kantornya sejak seminggu yang lalu dan sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan membantu lelaki itu mengurus perusahaannya dari rumah.

Dua porsi omurice telah terhidang di meja, Sasuke baru saja hendak membangunkan Naruto ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar dengan setelan formal lengkap beserta tas kerja yang biasa di bawanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Baunya enak, kau membuat omurice pagi ini?"

Sedikit bingung, Sasuke menjawab, "Pagi. Kau mau kemana, Dobe?"

Gerakan Naruto yang hendak menarik kursi kemudian duduk terhenti. Gantian lelaki itu yang menatap Sasuke bingung dan heran, "Tentu saja ke kantor, Teme. Ada rapat penting yang harus ku hadiri hari ini."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah kaku, kemudian menyendu saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto lupa, ia mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi tempo hari.

"Naruto... " Sasuke memanggil pelan.

Naruto yang tengah menyantap sesendok omurice beralih menatapnya. "Ya Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau... Sudah resmi cuti seminggu yang lalu, Naruto."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke, "Cuti? Kenapa?"

Sasuke perlahan duduk di hadapan Naruto, "Kau ingat, seminggu yang lalu kita pergi untuk memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan Dokter menvonis bahwa kau menderita Alzheimer..."

Pupil biru Naruto melebar sesaat, kemudian kembali mengecil dan meredup. "Ahh... Itu..."

"Ya... Setelah itu kita sepakat agar kau mengambil cuti dan bekerja di rumah, di bantu olehku." Sasuke menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan raut cemas. Ia takut Naruto akan kembali terpukul dan terpuruk seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Maaf ya,Sasuke. Aku melupakannya..."

Sasuke segera meraih dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa, Dobe. Yang penting kau sudah mengingatnya sekarang."

Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang Sasuke harap tak pernah ada di wajah lelaki yang amat di kasihinya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut dan Sasuke belum juga sampai di rumah. Naruto cemas karena sejak tadi ponsel lelaki raven itu tak bisa di hubungi. Sasuke memang berpamitan padanya untuk menemui seorang kerabat tapi ia tak tahu kenapa harus sampai selarut ini.

Suara deru mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah dan Naruto segera mengintip dari jendela. Terlihat di sana Sasuke keluar dari mobil mewah bersama seorang lelaki berambut panjang kecokelatan. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar sebelum kemudian lelaki itu memeluk Sasuke dan mencium keningnya.

Melihat itu amarah Naruto mengelegak. Berani-beraninya lelaki asing itu memeluk dan mencium Sasukenya!

Maka dari itu, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, Naruto segera menariknya masuk kemudian membanting pintu dan memojokkan Sasuke di sana.

"Siapa dia?" Desisnya marah. Kilatan cemburu terpancar jelas di kedua shappirenya, "kenapa kau membiarkannya memeluk dan menciummu seenaknya?!"

Cengkraman Naruto di kedua bahu Sasuke menguat hingga Sasuke meringis sakit. "Naruto, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tenang!" Naruto membenturkan lagi punggung Sasuke ke pintu. "Siapa laki-laki asing yang berani menyentuhmu itu?!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terluka. Bukan karena Naruto membentak dan mengasarinya, tapi karena lagi-lagi lelaki itu telah kehilangan salah satu ingatannya.

"Kau tidak ingat Aniki?"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit, "Aniki?"

Sasuke mengangguk, jemarinya bergetar saat ia mencoba meraih tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkram erat bahunya.

"Ya, lelaki yang tadi itu... Itachi-Nii... Dia kakakku. Apa kau tidak ingat? Kalian sangat dekat bukan?"

Cengkraman Naruto mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Lelaki itu justru termenung dan mulai meremas surai pirangnya sendiri, "Itachi-Nii...?" ulangnya lirih.

Sasuke ingin menjerit melihatnya. Hatinya perih melihat kondisi Naruto yang kian hari kian menurun, seolah terapi yang di lakukannya tak menghasilkan efek apapun.

Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya ke kamar. Mendudukkannya di kasur sementara Sasuke mencari sesuatu di lemari. Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari, ia segera membawanya dan ikut duduk di sisi Naruto. Menyerahkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah album foto. Berisi foto-foto mereka saat masih kuliah hingga mereka berumah tangga. Sasuke menunjukkan foto-foto dimana ada Itachi -kakaknya- di dalamnya.

"Lelaki ini..." Sasuke menunjuk sosok lelaki berambut panjang kecokelatan yang berfoto bersama mereka berdua di sebuah pantai. "Dia Uchiha Itachi, Kakakku. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Naruto mengamati sosok lelaki yang Sasuke tunjuk. Lelaki yang sama yang ia lihat bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Kalian cukup dekat. Bahkan kau telah lebih dulu bisa meyakinkan Itachi-Nii agar kau bisa menikahiku, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima lamaranmu."

Naruto nampak termenung. Seolah memorinya tengah memutar sebuah ingatan di kepala.

"Naruto... " Sasuke memanggil pelan, cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Namun, alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Sasuke justru mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu mendekapnya begitu erat di iringi isakan lirih setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Lihat, aku bahkan sudah menyakitimu..."

Sasuke tersenyum pedih. Di usapnya bahu tegap Naruto yang kini terasa ringkih.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Berhenti meminta maaf begitu. Aku baik-baik saja..."

'Selama kau masih disini, mengingatku...'

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

Sasuke bertanya heran saat melihat Naruto tengah sibuk menulis entah apa itu di sebuah buku di ruang santai.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera tersenyum lembut dan mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekatinya.

Menurut, Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sisi si pirang.

"Apa yang kau tulis,?"

"Ini... " Naruto menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan, "Aku menulis semua ingatanku tentangmu di sini, Sasuke. Jadi jika aku lupa, aku akan membaca ini dan mengingatnya kembali."

Sasuke mengambil buku catatan itu dari Naruto dan mulai membaca halaman demi halaman yang berisi tulisan tangan Naruto sendiri. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum membaca kalimat yang Naruto tulis di sana. Di mulai dari Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri kemudian bercerita tentang Sasuke dan juga kenangan-kenangan mereka. Bagaimana ia memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak melupakan Sasuke dengan kata-katanya yang konyol namun menyentuh. Tanpa sadar, kedua onyx Sasuke bahkan telah berembun.

"Aku menulis semua yang aku ingat, Sasuke. Aku menulisnya agar ketika aku lupa, aku akan membaca ulang catatan ini dan memberitahu diriku sendiri betapa kau terlalu berarti untuk di lupakan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin terus mengingatmu..."

"Terimakasih..." satu tetes air mata jatuh di atas tulisan tangan milik Naruto, "Terimakasih karena kau mau berusaha untuk terus mengingatku, Naruto..."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja selama ku tinggal?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke lontarkan pagi ini. Naruto bahkan sudah lelah menjawab dan memilih untuk memeluk lelaki raven itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Teme. Hanya sehari. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali Itachi menelpon dari Otto, meminta Sasuke berangkat segera ke sana untuk membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang di ambil alih Itachi. Hanya sehari dan Sasuke sudah bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha besok pagi, namun dengan kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini, Sasuke jelas enggan meninggalkan lelaki pirang itu sendiri.

"Apapun bisa terjadi selama aku pergi nanti, Dobe."

'Bagaimana jika kau melupakanku saat aku tidak ada di sisimu...'

"Sudahlah, Teme. Aku ini bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus kau jaga tiap saat-ttaebayo."

"Baiklah, baik. Aku pergi sekarang. Telepon aku jika kau butuh atau kesulitan terhadap sesuatu. Ingat, tombol dial 1 akan langsung terhubung dengan nomor ponselku."

Naruto tergelak, ia mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke yang langsung di tepis oleh si empunya, "Sejak kapan kekasihku yang dingin dan pendiam jadi secerewet ini, eum...?"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Dobe."

"Hehe..."

"Naruto..."

"Iya, sayang...?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Ahh itu... Maaf..." Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, ia berkali-kali melirik gusar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau... Belum menyebut namaku sekalipun pagi ini..."

Skakmat.

Wajah Naruto mendadak pucat dan Sasuke tahu alasannya.

"Itu... Aku... "

Tatapan itu lagi... Tatapan yang sangat Sasuke benci.

Membuang segala sesak yang tiba-tiba menghimpit hatinya, Sasuke maju selangkah hingga ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. Di belai nya kedua bahu dan dada bidang lelaki itu. Kedua onyxnya menatap lekat ke arah kepingan shappire milik Naruto dengan sejuta kesedihan dan harapan yang tak nampak.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." bibirnya mendadak kelu hanya untuk mengucap namanya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke... " Ulangnya lagi, "itu namaku."

Dan Naruto membalasnya dengan kecupan penuh di bibir sambil terus merapal nama Sasuke berulang kali.

.

.

.

"Bisa lebih cepat lagi, Pak?"

Sasuke duduk dengan gusar di bangku penumpang. Ini masih sangat pagi dan taksi yang di tumpanginya telah melesat cepat menembus jalanan Konoha yang masih sedikit lengang.

Tak ada niatan untuk istirahat, setelah semua urusannya di Otto selesai, Sasuke segera melesat kembali ke Konoha. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ajakan Itachi untuk sekedar mampir ke kediaman sang Kakak. Di dalam benaknya hanya ada Naruto. Hati nya tak bisa tenang sebelum melihat si pirang itu dalam ke adaan baik tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Meski memang, tak ada kejanggalan yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya sejak kemarin. Lelaki itu kerap menghubungi dan mengirim pesan singkat walau hanya untuk sekedar menyebut namanya. Hanya saja, sejak pagi tadi tiba-tiba saja ponsel lelaki itu tak aktif.

Sampai di halaman rumah, Sasuke langsung bergegas turun. Beruntung tak banyak yang ia bawa. Buru-buru ia merogoh saku, bermaksud mencari kunci rumah yang ia kantongi kemarin namun nihil, kunci itu tak ada di manapun.

"Sial, dimana kunci itu?"

Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetuk saja. Berharap si Dobe itu mendengar dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dobe, aku pulang. Buka pintunya."

Tiga kali mengetuk dan tak ada jawaban. Sasuke mulai menggedor pintu lebih keras.

"Naruto, kau di dalam? Buka pintunya."

Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam dan sesaat setelahnya sosok Naruto muncul dari balik pintu dengan kondisi masih acak-acakan. Mungkin si pirang belum bangun tadi.

Helaan nafas sontak keluar dari celah bibir Sasuke. Hatinya lega luar biasa melihat Naruto masih baik-baik saja. Namun satu kernyitan di dahi Naruto setelahnya membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun. Terlebih lelaki itu kini diam saja sambil memperhatikan Sasuke lamat-lamat.

Jantung Sasuke bertalu-talu, ia tahu ia harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk ketika ia melihat Naruto tersenyum sopan kemudian berujar padanya.

"Selamat Pagi, Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan?"

Hancur...

Dunianya seolah hancur ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke sempat berfikir kalau mungkin saja Naruto sedang bercanda atau sekedar menakutinya, lalu setelah ini si pirang itu akan tergelak dan langsung memeluknya. Namun tidak, lelaki itu tetap diam seolah menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Naruto?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, "Ku rasa tidak. Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya, Tuan?"

Sudah cukup.

Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan ketakutannya selama ini.

Ia menghambur memeluk Naruto meski lelaki itu sempat menolaknya, namun pada akhirnya Naruto diam ketika mendengar ia mulai terisak.

"Ku mohon ingat aku, Naruto... Jangan lupakan aku... Aku mohon..."

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha, Oktober 2026

Kamar bernuansa serba putih itu amat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara elektrokardiograf di samping sesosok pria paruh baya yang tengah berbaring saja yang berdenyit, menandakan bahwa sosok itu masih hidup meski raganya hanya mampu terbujur lemah di tempat tidur.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul sosok pria paruh baya lain yang datang dan langsung duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun... Kau pasti lelah bukan, Naruto?" bisik pria itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Kelopak mata Naruto bergerak dan perlahan-lahan terbuka. Tatapannya kosong untuk sesaat sebelum jatuh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum sendu menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki Naruto. Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke... Kekasihmu..."

Dan Sasuke akan mulai berbicara dan menceritakan semua hal tentang kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun ketika Naruto mulai melupakannya dulu.

Sasuke terus mendampingi Naruto selama ini. Terus bertahan di sisi lelaki itu meski hatinya pilu setiap kali Naruto membuka mata dan menanyakan siapa dia. Sasuke tetap bertahan atas nama cinta dan kesetiaan yang ia punya untuk si pirang. Mengabdi dan mendampingi lelaki itu sesuai dengan janji yang ia ikrarkan di atas altar bersama Naruto puluhan tahun silam.

"Sa... Su... Ke..."

Bisikan lirih itu kembali menghadirkan tetesan embun di kepingan onyxnya yang sayu.

"Istirahatlah, Naruto... Aku akan tetap disini mendampingimu..."

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

A/N : Niatnya mo bikin Sasu jd uke strong, knpa malah jdi Naru yg menye2 gini... Huwaa maafkan saya Readers-san... #gelundungan

Apakah NaruSasunya msh berasa? Saya harap iya...

Sekian... Terimakasih kunjungannya... ^^


End file.
